Bathrooms
by WinSomeOrLearnSome
Summary: You never know who you'll meet in the girls bathroom. AkuRoku.


This is boyxboy. Nobody cares if you don't like it.

* * *

**Bathrooms**

Chapter One

"You. Where do you think you're going?" accused the long haired man with the eyepatch who just happened to be their teacher.

"Bathroom." The red-haired youth slung his hands in the pockets of his jeans and flashed his trademark grin. Professor Xigbar frowned and crossed his arms.

"Huh. Be back in three minutes."

"Oh, I will Xiggy!" he said sweetly. Nobody missed the teachers snort of 'delinquent' as said young man swung the door behind him.

There was nothing visibly wrong with the boys sudden departure, save for the fact that half the class had seen him slip a pack of cigarettes and a Zippo into his pocket beforehand. That coupled with the boys triangular facial tattoos and decorated converse sneakers reeked of a rebellious, 'I-don't-give-a-fuck' attitude. He whistled and shuffled his way through the empty corridors. Everyone else was in class, bored out of their minds. Occasionally he peered through the glass and grinned, making sure to pop back down before the teachers saw him.

This was Axel Bailey. His fourth year at Twilight High. However, due to a constant stream of detentions, suspensions, and exam papers with doodles all over them, Axel _might_ have been held back a year or two. Or three.

He stopped abruptly in front of the double doors of the bathrooms. _Huh. One said...boys, and the other said....girls. Surely, no-one would notice if he happened to slip into the girls bathroom? Just once?_ After all, he didn't choose to have a Y chromosome.

He paused, hands on hips, pondering over what the girls bathrooms might look like. Paved in gold, maybe? For girls, bathrooms were a safe haven, a place to re-apply makeup, laugh with friends, and cheer oneself up after a hard day. _Maybe_, Axel thought, _there aren't even any toilets in there at_ _all._ Maybe its all pink with fluffy toys and magazine racks and comfy chairs. Axel wasn't partial to pink rooms or soft toys, but he had a burning desire to discover what was in there. Every guy wanted to, right? This might be his only chance.

Axel hummed slightly and slipped quickly inside the door. Not that there were any teachers around. Hah. He slowly turned around, prepared for the best, and faced the bathroom. _Oh. WHAT? What is THIS?! _he thought as emerald eyes travelled over the room. Not only was it TINY, but some moron had thrown in a sink complete with broken soap and stuffed two stalls in the corner. _At least they had locks_, he thought, failing to remember he was the one who burnt them off in his second year.

The tiled floor was a sickly green and the walls were an off-white that made his skin curl. The stench of disinfectant hung in the air like a thick, invisble cloud. In fact, this was pretty much like the boys toilets, if not smaller. Plus, there was a machine on the wall. Axel went over to read it.

"20p Tampo-" _WOAH. _He jumped back as if shocked. _Haha, girl stuff. Woops._

Axel shuffled his way over to the tiny stall, avoiding the loo roll mysteriously strewn over the floor. There was a list on the door, written is red Sharpie. He began to read:

_Zexion is an Emo_

maluxia is **GAY**

axel bailey is a loser

He stopped smirking. Who wrote this, some punk-ass bitch who can't spell or think up insults? This was his brains way of saying he didn't care, where in fact it had hurt his hard outer shell. He gave a sniff of indifference.......

.........and a sniff came from the other side of the door.

_crap. CRAP. Oh shi-_

_Maybe it's my imagination,_ Axel thought. He waited.

Oh no. More sniffing. A sob or two. There's a girl in here? What would they do if they found him? He couldn't go back to class now, he was sure Professor Xigbar had said three minutes, not ten.

"Anyone in there?" he whispered. _NO, MOUTH! BAD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?_

Silence. Nothing. Either the girl had stopped breathing entirely or there was no-one there. Nice going mouth. Did something right for once.

"H-hello?" a small whisper came through the stall. _OH, GREAT. WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO NOW, MOUTH?_

"Hey. Are you okay?"

"......" Sniff.

"How long have you been in there?"

"......" Sniff. "A while." It was a soft voice and Axel instantly felt sorry for the girl.

"Are you sick?" Axel asked, praying the girl wasn't – "On your p-"

"HELL no."

"Uhm, " sigh of relief, "Sad about someone?"

"Nobody died."

"Uh, w-was it a boy?"

Derisive laughter. "Something like that." Oh. Axel grimaced. This was not the conversation he'd had in mind...abort! Abort!

Inside the stall, the girl blew her nose once more, wiped her red eyes on her sleeve and exhaled slowly. She pulled her sleeves up just in case. Then she slid back the bolt on the door and it swung open with a creak.

"Hi." That was Axel.

"HOLY-" Who was that- GUY!? Red hair, jet black skinny jeans and bright emerald eyes that spelled out disobedience. "You're a GUY? What are you doing in here!?"

All thought of crying and sadness was lost, so Axel took a chance to look at this, haha, new acquaintance. Petite, blonde, and....wow. Pretty eyes was an understatement. Pools of cerulean blue that were currently in a state of indignant shock. Fluffy blonde spikes framed the face of this angel that an earthly halo. Very short, but Axel supposed he liked tomboys. He looked further down.

Distinct lack of chest, but maybe he could live with that. Even so, she might as well have been a guy, what with the hair and the-

"THE FUCK? SO ARE YOU!"

"W-well-I-"

"Shush, keep quiet kid. Don't want to get caught skipping, do you?" _Especially since we're two guys standing around in a girls bathroom_, he added in his head. Axel would have laughed, had his brainpower not left his head. The girl-boy was laughing quietly, but stopped when he met Axels eyes.

"Don't call me kid."

"Well then princess, what should I call you?"

"Hah. Don't even think I'm telling you my name. You can begin by telling me why you are in here."

"Well sunshine, I'm not telling you my name either, got it memorized? Plus, uh, just...curiosity I guess." Axel let his eyes wander over the tiny bathroom. Loo roll and broken glass littered the floor and graffiti was spattered over the walls.

"Not what you expected, huh."

"Hah. Not at all. My dreams are ruined. I almost wish I hadn't come in here – had I not met yooou~"

The blonde boy rolled his eyes as Axel grinned and fluttered his eyelashes. Axel had to remind himself that this angel in front of him was now a boy.

"Anyway," Axel continued, "You write that?" He pointed at the feeble graffiti scrawled in red Sharpie. The other boy snorted.

"Are you serious? What punk-ass bitch can't spell or think up insults?" _Perfect._

"I like you, kid."

The smaller boy looked at Axel strangely. After all, he was a strange sight to take in....and that hair! Strawberry – no, cherry red. FLAMING red. It was at least once a week that someone would asked if it was his real hair colour. _Carpet matches the drapes,_ he'd say, and girls would stalk off disgusted. They did ASK....

"So, what bout you kid-err, boy?" The boy turned his head away from Axel, shielding his face.

"Hey, are you okay?" he said in a softer voice. The boy didn't move, so Axel slid warm arms around the boy's tiny frame.

"Hm?" His breath ruffled the boys hair, and he temporarily forgot that he was hugging a complete stranger in the girls bathroom.

Axel snaked his bony arms over the boys body, taking in the pale skin, thin waist, sharp shoulders and the fact that the boy was not pushing him away. Today was a weird day. He rested his chin lightly on the boys head and caught their reflection on a broken mirror across the room. The boy had his eyes closed and was breathing slowly. He could have been asleep. Axel weaved his hands into the other boys and – what was that? At the tip of the boys sleeve lay a thin, white scar. Barely healed over. Jesus. The marks on the pure boy's skin made Axel feel sick.

"Did you do this?" he whispered.

The blonde boy snapped his eyes open a jumped involuntarily. He backed away from Axel, until the wall prevented him from doing so. He looked up at Axel who was towering over him with deer-in-headlight-eyes. He looked terrified.

"Shh, hey-"

"NO!" the boy screamed. He must have been years younger than Axel. Axel sat down on the (ugh) damp floor and held onto the boys arms like an adult would calm a child.

"It wasn't me- I didn't do it!" The boy was pleading. Axel had a horrible feeling that the kid had done this before. Many times.

"N-no! Don't-"

"Kid! Wake up!" He shook him and the younger boy bit his lip.

"Wasn't me." What? Axel thought.

"Who was it?"

"I can't tell you."

"Parents? Step parents? Accident?" The boy shook his head. "Teacher? Sister?"

"B-boyfriend."

G-guh. Axel froze. He froze and he stared. Stared and stared at this sweet little boy. Who would hurt such a-

_**-KRIIING-**_

The harsh bell interrupted the questions incessantly flooding his mind. The dull chatter rose and doors opened outside as people flooded out.

"Don't try to help me. I can handle it myself."

Axel gaped. _No! A minute ago you were crying in a girls bathroom! Of course you can't-_ the kid was already gone.

* * *

"Hey delinquent! Where were you?" _Crap._

"Oh hey Xiggy. Bathroom, of course, where else?"

"BS. Ha, suppose you were helping some lost first year find his way? Then picking apples in the orchard?" Axel laughed.

"You know me, Xiggy."

"Still, if you were in the bathroom that long you'd better see Nurse Gainsborough." The teacher motioned him to leave and he gladly did.

_You see if I won't try to help you, kid. Got it memorized?_

* * *

**Hey there! Me again. Critiques are welcome, reviews are appreciated, and thanks for reading! If you review I'll be sure to read your stories, deal?**


End file.
